


Why not Both?

by Naivette



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, bottom Schenkopp, top Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naivette/pseuds/Naivette
Summary: Date night for the two senior officers in Iserlohn. Schenkopf may have been keeping a bit of a secret from Yang.





	Why not Both?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaneayao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yaneayao).



> This was for the LOGH Secret Santa 2018! @galacticsantas

Schönkopf took a breath as he stared in the mirror. Here he was, captain of the Rosen Ritter and worried about as something silly as this. Julian had picked out his clothes, certain that Yang would like the look. There were reservations made. He was having dinner with his boyfriend! What was there to even worry about.

Except one small thing. One small, very important thing that he had never bothered to tell anybody, because it was none of their god damn business. Walter von Schönkopf was a very proud bisexual alpha, and had bed many beautiful women (and some men) before.

Except, he wasn’t just an alpha. He was also an _omega_. He was born with two genders, but his omega side never featured prominently, given how powerful his alpha hormones were. It was some kind of amazing genetic coincidence. None of his lovers had ever noticed.

Well, none of his lovers were ever Miracle Yang Wen-li. It also helped that he just didn’t have a very noticeable change in scent during his heats.

His heat just had to land on today of all days. He had been looking forward to this night for weeks. Their atmosphere was changing just a little recently, and Schönkopf was worried that their subordinates would notice. He couldn’t stop staring at him during meetings, undressing him with his eyes. He so badly wanted to kiss him, to stroke him all over and make him whimper.

Yang had made eye contact for just a split second, and his knowing smirk made Schönkopf shiver during the meeting. It was as if the other alpha was saying _I know exactly what you want_.

\--

Despite his misgivings, their dinner date went well. It was just like Yang to order a nightcap after dessert. It kept them warm against the artificially cool night air being cycled in the Iserlohn recreation district.

On their walk home, hand in hand, Yang rested his head on Schönkopf’s shoulder and sighed. The taller man caressed his boyfriend’s hand and chuckled.

“Well this is certainly out of the ordinary!”

A light redness, still present from their drink, dusted Yang’s cheeks.

“Captain you’re being ridiculous. I’ll have you know that I’m always this affectionate.”

Schönkopf stopped walking and turned to kiss Yang lightly on the forehead. Yang reached up and angled his head down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. A few hot seconds passed before he let go, gasping slightly.

“I guess I should have known you’d be one step ahead of me” Schönkopf said with a grin. Yang smiled back at him.

A clear wolf whistle sounded from across the street.

Poplin was walking towards the rec area for who knows what, and witnessed the sweet moment between his commanding officers. “Get a room you two! I don’t need you scarring the eyes of some poor recruit!”

Yang rolled his eyes and grabbed Schönkopf’s hand, walking back home faster. Schönkopf very sneakily (not really) flipped Poplin the bird, which he returned with gusto.

They made their way back briskly, the walk not taking more than 5 minutes tops. Presumably being Admiral had its perks!

Barely waiting for Yang’s door to close behind him, Schönkopf attacked his boyfriend vociferously. He pinned the shorter man up against the door by his hips, kissing and nibbling on his neck. Yang embraced him back, running his hands through his beautiful brown hair.

Schönkopf found his way back to Yang’s lips as Yang began unbuttoning his shirt. Schönkopf began to undress him the same when Yang stopped his hands.

“Let’s just get to bed first Walter, it’s too cold for this in the living room.” Schönkopf shook his head and followed Yang into his bedroom. Luckily Julian hadn’t been home to catch his guardian gallivanting around.

When they got into the room, Yang grabbed Schönkopf’s shoulders and gently pushed him down into the bed. Schönkopf acquiesced; this position was exceedingly good for what he had in mind (a very lascivious Yang riding him on top). However, Yang began undressing himself, giving Schönkopf a particularly wry look.

“Do you know that you smell ridiculously irresistible right now?” Yang said in a calm manner as he undid his belt. Schönkopf looked up at him in surprise, unable to hide his expression.

Yang sat on the side of the bed and stroked his hands through Schönkopf’s hair. It was practically his favorite way to idle the time. “You’re part omega right?”

Schönkopf hummed a yes, his worries and anxiety being released. He doesn’t even remember why he was so apprehensive about the fact. Of course, Yang wouldn’t mind. He placed his hand over Yang’s.

“I just can’t hide anything from you Admiral.” His smile was bittersweet. “I’m currently on my heat right now. As much as I wanted to bed you tonight, I think I really just want you to fuck me into this mattress right now”.

Yang laughed as he finished undressing him. “Captain, I think that can be arranged.”

At that, Schönkopf felt a rush of heat and anticipation. Yang started pulling at his pants more insistently, leaving Schönkopf bare. He climbed back up towards his face, nipping at his neck as he took a deep breath of his boyfriend’s scent. It’s not surprising that nobody would notice it, given that his other exuded Alpha charm at all times. Even now, only a faint sweet scent was apparent even this close. Schönkopf blushed slightly and turned away as Yang scented him, turning him on even more.

“This might actually be the first time anyone actually noticed.” He remarked. Yang reached down to his boyfriend’s hot dick and began stroking.

“Then it’s my pleasure to be your first.” He reached down to finger his lover’s ass, and noted how wet he had become.

Yang licked his lips as he gently stretched his him, first with one finger, then with two. After 2 minutes of keening, Schönkopf moaned openly, “Yang!”. He got the message.

Yang slipped his pants down, and reached over his lover to the bedside dresser, grabbing lube and condoms to prep himself. After he finished, he scooted down between Schönkopf’s leg’s, lining himself up at his lover’s entrance.

“Let me know if I should-“

Schönkopf’s legs encircled Yang as he reached down to guide Yang’s cock in. He crossed his ankles and thrust Yang closer. Almost instantaneously, Yang seated himself inside, groaning from Schönkopf’s tight hole.

“Oh my god Walter!” Yang moaned out.

“Heh. Sorry about that love” Schönkopf said, not unaffected by Yang’s cock. He began to acclimate to the stretch after a minute or so, and undulated his hips restlessly. Yang pushed back, meeting him in turn.

Their thrusts began shallow, but began to get faster and deeper. The rising heat made the Rosen Ritter keen with each thrust, hitting him right where it felt best.

Yang noticed his mark, and began thrusting in earnest. He grabbed Schönkopf’s hips and timed his thrusts with his lovers.

Schönkopf grabbed his lover’s shirt and dragged Yang down to meet him in an open-mouthed kiss, using his tongue enthusiastically. Yang retaliated by reaching down to his cock and stroking in time with their thrusts.

The added stimulation became too much for Schönkopf, and he shuddered as he came. Yang grinned into their kiss, but came soon thereafter due to the delicious undulations inside his lover.

They let go of each other briefly to clean up, and then Yang collapsed on the bed next to his boyfriend.

Schönkopf turned towards him. Yang’s eyes crinkled as he stroked his face.

They met in the middle for one last kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
